Ultimate Revenge of the Sith
by MasterRoni17
Summary: Rather than being defeated and burned alive by Obi-Wan, Darth Vader defeats and kills his former master. Vader continues to grow more powerful everyday, but yet continues to do Sidious' bidding. This is an alternate story to the Star Wars Saga, and yes I am aware that I am completely changing the story line.


Vader looked across a lava river on Mustafar to the bank where Obi-Wan had just jumped to with disgust. "It's over Anakin, I have the high ground."

As Obi-Wan spoke those words an epiphany came to Vader's mind, it was something that he had been meaning to try for a while now. Vader gave Obi-Wan a smile as cold as Hoth in the winter, his predatory eyes gleaming amber, and then Vader laughed.

It was a laugh unheard by anyone, it lacked the lightness, and joy that Obi-Wan had grown used to. This laugh was as sharp as a razor and held no humor. Vader then lifted his gloved hand, and said, "Obi-Wan you underestimate my power once again, and now this is where you fall."

Suddenly one of Obi-Wan's legs jerked forward uncontrollably. Terror spread across Obi-Wan's face as he realized Anakin was controlling his body movement. Obi-Wan's voice shook, and his eyes pleaded as he said, "Anakin, please, stop this."

Vader only laughed again and said, "Obi-Wan, I gave you your chance before, now it is time for you to pay for your mistake, _Master." _

Abruptly Obi-Wan's legs stopped moving, and Vader closed his hand, crushing Obi-Wan's intestines and organs.

Obi-Wan was dead.

Vader released his hold on Obi-Wan's limp body and watched it role down the bank and burn in the lava, laughing. He then jumped off the platform and walked up the bank. His master was waiting.

Sidious had felt that Vader was in danger on Coruscant, but now he wasn't so sure. As he walked off his private shuttle with clones guarding him, he felt a disturbance in the Force; it was Vader, and the power he could wield now that he had turned to the dark side. Sidious observed the landing platform and saw the silver ship of Padmé Amidala, a scowl then appeared on his face. _That little pest has gotten in the way one too many times. _He then reached into the ship with the Force, sensing Amidala with a faint heart beat. Dark glee rose and bubbled inside, _finally she will die. _ Just then Sidious noticed Lord Vader strutting over towards him, even more arrogant than when he had be Anakin Skywalker. _Fantastic, now all I need to do is stall Vader till Amidala is defiantly going to die. _ The clones, if possible, stiffened even more as Vader walked past them, a sneer on his face. He mentally laughed _they feared him even more than his "master" _Vader thought, and rightly so. His powers were greater than his master's already, and he had just turned. Soon the Galaxy would be his, and no one would be able to stop him. Vader then shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind; there was no need to upset his master right now. Sidious still had one skill that Vader still wanted, to stop death. When Vader finally reached his master he bowed respectfully, though he mentally sneered, _your powers are nothing compared to mine. Soon our roles will be fatally reversed, and I will depose of you, "my master."_

It took Vader a moment to realize Sidious was talking to him, "… presume you took care of Obi-Wan, correct?"

Vader then replied with dark joy, "He will no longer bother us, my Lord. He is dead like the rest of the Jedi Order."

"There are still survivors of the Jedi Order, Lord Vader. While I continue to restore peace to the government, I want you to hunt down any surviving Jedi and insure that the Jedi will never come back."

"I shall do it with pleasure, my Lord; their deaths will only strengthen our ruling and campaign."

Sidious smiled and said, "Very good, Lord Vader; I have a gift for you."

Sidious then reached into his black cloak and pulled a light saber, "You may depose of you Jedi weapon," he said with distaste, "and use this one instead. I believe you will find it much more suitable."

Vader grabbed the light saber hilt out of Sidious' hand, admiring it like someone would admire an old painting, or work of art. He then activated the blade, the crimson color reflecting off his predatory eyes, and outlining the lines on his face.

He suddenly deactivated the blade and spoke a word so soft that Sidious almost didn't hear it, _"Padmé."_

Vader rushed onto the silver ship, Anakin's love of Padmé flooding through him; Vader may have turn, but he would always love Padmé.

Vader saw Padmé on a medical bed and knelt down beside her. "Padmé," he said with a soft voice, "Can you here me?"

Padmé's eyes fluttered open and spoke with a weak voice, "Anakin my love, I'm… so… sorry."

"NO! Padmé, stay with me, I love you, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me."

Padmé gave him a grave smile and spoke with that same weak voice, "It is time for me to go, come back to me, Anakin. There is still good in you… I know… I know there is still… good… in you…"

Anakin felt the life leave Padmé, but not rage, but despair rose in to him. _He had caused the death of the only woman he could love, and their unborn child. He had killed the love of his life. _And Anakin was _alone. _He desperately gripped Padmé's hands, as if he squeezed enough she would return, but he knew she was gone.

_All things die, Anakin Skywalker, even stars burn out._

Anakin pushed out the voice of Obi-Wan, as he realized he had killed two of the last people who still cared about him. Now all that remained was Sidious and a Galaxy of worthless beings.

He felt Sidious walk up behind him, and rage bubbled up. But Anakin knew his master was not to blame for Padmé's death, he was. Anakin then willed his love to leave his body, and Vader's hatred returned, and his eyes turned amber again.

Vader rose and turned towards his master, his voice croaked as he spoke, "She's gone."

Sidious gave him a sympathetic look, "I am sorry Lord Vader, but all we can do is keep moving forward." Vader nodded in understanding and followed behind Sidious as he left the ship. Vader was alone and there was nothing he could do about it. 


End file.
